Modern organizations concern themselves more and more with maintaining the reliability and security of their computing environments given the pivotal role computer networks play in intra-entity and inter-entity communications and transactions. Various tools have been used by network administrators, government, security consultants, and hackers to test the vulnerabilities of target networks, such as, for example, whether any computers on a network can be accessed and controlled remotely without authorization. Some network security tools can test network paths for possible intrusion. From a testing point, simple commands such as traceroute and ping can be used to manually map a network topography, and determine roughly what network addresses are “alive” and which computers are “awake” on the network (i.e., determine which computers are on and are responding to network packets). A tool such as a port scanner can be used to test an individual target computer on the target network to determine what network ports are open. If open ports are found, these ports may provide access for possible intrusion, and potentially represent a vulnerability that can be exploited by a malicious hacker. A variety of tools can be employed within a computing environment resulting in a variety of different test being run and data being returned. Administrators and security analysts can work through returned data, in some cases, from unrelated tools to attempt to synthesize the various results and make sense of the results, generate reports, and so on.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.